


To Sir With Love...

by Francowitch



Series: voltron BINGO [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Rimming, Secret Crush, Student!Hunk, Tutor!Shiro, Tutoring, Voyeurism, vldBINGO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Hunk has been harbouring two secrets, unfortunately he isn't as good at hiding them as he had thought...





	To Sir With Love...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeekMom13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/gifts).



> I'm back with more BINGO... 10th fill - First Times with Shunk...
> 
> This lil number is thanks to [GeekMom ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13) who asked for a First Time with Shiro and Hunk... and it kind of devolved from there! lol Hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you to [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for giving this the once over!

#  To Sir With Love  


 

Hunk had a secret. 

Hunk was smart at maths. Not just a little smart, he was the genius level of smart. He loved the subject if truth be told. So why would Hunk Garrett require a tutor?

Well, as it so happened Hunk had a second secret, and that was one Mister Takashi ‘just-call-me-Shiro’ Shirogane, who was mind numbingly hot. Additionally Shiro was a student teacher, who just so happened to live next door. Hunk felt it was fully worth the sighs and disappointment from his family, letting his grade drop just enough to request a tutor. And who better to be said tutor than hot boy next door who was going to school for teaching?

Now here he was, four months later, sitting across from Shiro, staring off into space as he went over the timetable for the next few days leading up to his exam. Hunk had long since memorized Shiro’s face, the sharp curve of his jaw, the light stubble which would sometimes cover his face. A sign of late nights and long days studying. Today was one of those days, as Hunk’s eyes traced the line of Shiro’s jaw, the way his adam’s apple bobbed with each swallow. He had one week left before exams started, Monday morning being his English, with Chem in the afternoon. Tuesday he was off with Wednesday being his Maths. Hunk pondered if he could squeak in one more session when there was a tapping on his paper pulling him back to the room and Shiro’s intense grey eyes. 

Shiro was tapping his pencil against Hunk’s open notebook, “Hey there big guy, you still with me?”

Hunk blushed slightly, “Uhh, yeah sorry, what was that again?”

Shiro grinned, “I lost you, huh?”

“Sorry, I just didn’t get much sleep last night,” Hunk scratched the back of his neck remember how the night before he was rubbing one out after catching a glimpse of Shiro through the curtains to his bedroom.

“Oh?” Shiro frowned in concern, “Is everything okay?”

Hunk shook his head with a smile, “Oh yeah everything is good. I just have my exams coming up, ya know?”

Shiro nodded, his face looking a bit sad, “Is it really exam time already?”

Hunk smirked, “Some teacher you are. You don’t even realize the time of year.” 

Shiro chuckled lightly, “Yeah, I guess I didn't want to think of how our time together here would be ending soon.”

“Oh?” Hunk felt his heart skip a beat. Was Shiro sad that he wouldn't be able to come over anymore? It wasn’t like he was paid a huge amount from Hunk’s parents. Perhaps he needed the money more than Hunk realized. 

“Well, surely you won’t need a maths tutor once you graduate.”

Hunk flushed. Technically he didn’t need a tutor now. He was already accepted into MIT with their early admissions. 

“Yeah,” Hunk bit his lip, “I guess you’re right.”

Shiro reached out, his fingers cool against Hunks arm, “It’s okay! I didn’t mean it like we would never see each other again. You know you can always call if you need someone, I’m your friend after all.”

Hunk sighed, “Right. Friends.” It was now or never, he needed to make a decision, “Shiro, can I ask a favour?”

“Of course!” Shiro moved closer, “Anything.”

Hunk licked his lips, “So, if I get in the top five percent of my class, would you give me a reward? Like anything I ask for?”

Shiro pulled back his hand using it to run through his hair, he chuckled nervously, “Well, Hunk, I mean. Within reason I guess, I mean it isn’t like I make a ton of money right now as a student.”

Hunk kept worrying his lip between his teeth, “I promise, what I want will cost you nothing.”

Shiro flushed, “A-alright then. Only not just top five percent, you have to be number one in your class.”

“Deal.”

 

* * *

The next five days went by in a blur of revising. To get in the top five percent would have been no sweat for Hunk, but Shiro wanted him to be number one in his year. That would take a bit more effort than he had been expecting. It also meant five whole days where Hunk didn’t have any time for his favourite pastime of peeking at his neighbour. To keep his temptation at bay, Hunk even resolved to keep his blinds closed the entire time until he was finished his studies and test. 

Walking out of the classroom after the exam, Hunk felt exhausted but also relieved. No matter what happened he was going to tell Shiro exactly how he felt. Bonus was if he managed to score perfect, then he would be able to ask for a reward, and hope that he would not be rejected outright. It was another three days before Hunk was pulled aside by his homeroom teacher.

“Mister Garrett?” Mr. Iverson called Hunk aside as he was making his way out of his final exam for the year. 

“Yes Mr. Iverson?”

“Could I have a moment of your time?” Mr. Iverson didn’t wait for a reply as he turned heel and walked towards his prep room. 

Hunk licked his lips and hiked his backpack higher up on his shoulder. He had no idea why he was being called out. Perhaps it had to do with one of his exams? Maybe MIT had called up the school and had decided to revoke his admission to the school. Afterall, why would they want to have someone like Hunk who would stoop so low as to fake being bad at mathematics just to hit on the guy next door? Maybe someone found out. Hunk stepped over the threshold nodding and sitting in the seat that Mr. Iverson indicated. 

“I’m sure you know why you’re here, Mr. Garrett?” Mr. Iverson spoke, his voice gruff.

Hunk shifted scratching the back of his neck, “Honestly sir, I’m not really certain. Did something come up on my exams?”

“Yes,” Mr. Iverson began to shift through some papers, “but that isn’t what I called you in for. Ahh here is it.”   
Hunk licked his lips, swallowing down his nerves as he reached out to take the paper which he was being offered. “That wasn’t why…?”

“I hear congratulations are in order!” Mr. Iverson’s face twisted into what Hunk could only think was a smile, having never seen one on his face before he wasn’t one hundred percent certain. “You were selected with early admissions to MIT, the only one in your year. Well deserved if your scores are anything to judge by.”

Hunk blinked feeling flustered, “Uhh, yeah, thank you.”

Hunk looked down to the paper in his hands, a perfect score, he sighed sitting back in the chair. He was expecting a decent mark, just he hadn’t expected that. 

“You should be proud,” Mr. Iverson spoke, “I’m actually impressed to see you here, as most kids when they get their acceptances they don’t even bother coming in for their finals. But here you are and top marks. I’m proud of you Mr. Garrett, I will admit I was a bit worried for you there at the start of term, but you really turned yourself around, and clearly that has been recognized by more than just myself.”

“Thank you sir.” Hunk flushed, “Thank you very much.”

“So why I called you in,” Mr. Iverson sat back in his chair, “with your high grades and early acceptance, the administration felt that you would be the best candidate to be this year’s valedictorian. Now it does mean that you will need to write a speech for the graduating class, but that is something which I’m sure you can whip up in a few days before the ceremony.”

“Uhh wait, you want me to be what?”

“I know it’s late to be asking this of you,” Mr. Iverson sighed, “but, I know you won’t let us down. Now be sure to have a copy of your speech to the school at least the day before so that we can go over it for content. It needs to be around three to five minutes in length, no more than that. And I think that’s all.”

“Umm,” Hunk felt his mind whirling, great something more that would keep him from Shiro.

“I know it’s quite the honour, but I have no doubt that you will do us all proud. Now off you go. I have many more exams to go over and end of the year paperwork I would much rather ignore.”

Mr. Iverson turned in to his desk, the conversation now over, leaving Hunk feeling a bit dazed as he walked out of the prep room and into the now empty hallway. It wasn’t that he couldn’t write a speech, just that it wasn’t something he had been planning on doing now that all of his exams were over. Hunk slowly made his way home, revising his timetable now to ensure that he had time to write a speech and to have it emailed in to the school in time. 

 

* * *

Hunk was in such a daze that he wasn’t certain of just how it was he made it home or that the first person he literally bumped into was the broad ( _ and well built _ ) chest of Shiro. 

“Woah, careful there Hunk!” Shiro’s voice ( _ and chest _ ) pulled Hunk from his daze.

“Oh, hey--” Hunk blinked a few times looking around himself, “how did I? You know what, not important. Hi Shiro.”

Shiro chuckled, “Hey. So what has you so enthralled that you zombie walked your way into me?”

Hunk flushed rubbing the back of his neck, “Oh nothing big, just finished up with school and working out a speech.”

“A speech? What's the occasion?”

“Grad, they uhh asked me to do a speech.”

“You’re speaking at graduation?” Shiro clapped one of his hands to Hunk’s back, “That’s amazing! You must have done really well on your exams.”

Hunk smiled, “Yeah I kind of did.”

“Oh hey what’s that you have in your hand?” Shiro nudged Hunk’s hand, the crinkle of paper bringing Hunk back to reality.

Hunk looked down, “Oh, it's one of my tests, my teacher when he was telling me about the speech thing, he gave me back my maths exam.”

Shiro flushed, “Wow, uhh, they marked it real fast didn’t they?”

“Yeah, probably something to do with end of the year marks and universities and colleges needing them for their applications.”

Shiro bumped into Hunk’s shoulder, “So how did you do?”

“Not bad,” Hunk handed Shiro the paper. 

Shiro looked his eyebrows knitting then lifting up looking impressed, there was a small smile on his face as he looked back to Hunk. “You call this not bad? Hunk, this is amazing, you aced it!”

Hunk flushed a brilliant red that went to his ears and down his neck, “I did my best.”

Shiro pulled Hunk into a firm hug. “I’m so proud of you.”

Hunk closed his eyes, wanting to impress this moment in his memories for all time. Hunk sighed as he breathed in the warm scent of Shiro. The moment was all too short before Shiro released him and Hunk was reminded that they were standing right outside of his house, where all the neighbours could see them.

“Sorry,” Shiro blushed, “I probably stink right now, I just got back from a run.”

“Not at all!” Hunk stammered, “You smell great.”

Shiro blinked then chuckled awkwardly while Hunk covered his face with his hands, wishing that the earth could just swallow him whole right this minute. 

“So,” Shiro coughed, “what will you have of me?”

Hunk thought his brain was misfiring, “Sorry, what?”

“For your reward,” Shiro straightened out, “I promised you something if you got top marks, and here you are with a perfect paper. I owe you something, just remember I can’t do anything too expensive.”

Yep, Hunk 2.0 was officially crashing. 

Shiro must have noticed the flailing fire that was Hunk’s current mindset as he gently touched Hunk’s shoulder and smiled. “You look like you are tired from your day, why don’t you think on it. I need to go have a shower and freshen up, maybe you can come over later? I’ve missed our after school dates.”

Hunk nodded finding his voice, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Good,” Shiro grinned, “I’ll text you when I’m out of the shower.”

Hunk nodded and watched as Shiro jogged over to his house and it wasn’t until he was inside the front door that it dawned on Hunk that Shiro had just referred to their study sessions as dates. Or that he had been invited over to  _ his  _ house instead of Shiro just coming over as normal. Hunk dashed up the front steps to his bedroom, calling out a hello to whoever was home before shutting the door and flipping the lock. Hunk paced his room a few times, wondering just what the hell just happened. He was supposed to ask Shiro for a kiss, as his reward, and here he was instead with Shiro inviting him over and he had just stood there mutely, saying nothing. Hunk groaned, running his hands down his face. Hunk stopped moving, noticing that his curtains were closed. Shutting off all of the lights in his room he went over to his bed and opened up the curtains for the first time in a week. Shiro said he needed to shower. Maybe he could get a peek through the window. He knew it was a bad idea, and yet. 

Hunk let out a low moan into his pillow. Shiro’s bedroom curtain was slightly open, and there was a light on. He watched as the older man stripped from his sweat soaked clothes and walked passed the window buck naked. Hunk watched Shiro stretch, cooling himself down in the nude, while his hand palmed over his groin. Hunk loved the way that Shiro’s body moved, how his muscles shifted with each motion. He was perhaps the most beautiful person Hunk had ever laid his eyes on, and oh shit, he was looking right into Hunk’s window. Hunk flattened himself against his bed. 

_ There was no way that Shiro saw him. Right? Maybe? Oh fuck. _

Hunk licked his lips, slowing his breathing own to try and get his heartbeats to relax. After a few moments, Hunk lifted his head to look once more, Shiro was no longer at the window.  _ It’s okay buddy, he is likely in the shower right now. Get up, wash your face, maybe change into some more relaxed clothing. It’s okay. _ Hunk found himself relaxing when he saw Shiro walking through his bedroom once more this time with a towel wrapped low around his waist. Hunk groaned rubbing his hands along his face. He could do this.

 

* * *

The text came up as Hunk was slipping into a fresh pair of jeans, having decided to also take a quick and cold shower. When his phone buzzed Hunk nearly toppled over his own feet, pulling the waist up and pocketing the device after firing off a quick reply. 

Hunk ran down the stairs two at a time, his mom just at the base about to call up to him, “Where are you off to in such a hurry?”

Hunk flushed smiling, “Hey mom, I’m just heading next door. Shiro just messaged, I’ll probably be home late.”

“Dinner’s all ready though, kiddo,” his mom clapped her hands together, “I know! Why don’t you invite Shiro over? You know me, I make more than enough to feed an army.”

“Aww mom,” Hunk chuckled, “I don’t know if Shiro has any other plans.”

“You can always ask him can’t you honey?” Hunk’s mom reached out caressing his face.

“Oh course Mom,” Hunk could feel his phone buzz in his pocket, “I should get going, I promise I will ask him the second I get over there.”

“You’re such a good boy,” his mom smiled, “have fun. I’ll put out two plates for you guys. Don’t be too long.”

Hunk sighed, kissing his mom on the cheek, “Love you.”

“Love you too.” His mom chuckled as he sped out the door.

 

* * *

Hunk’s heart was pounding in his ears as he went to knock on Shiro’s front door. He nearly died of fright when the door swung open before his fist had even landed on the smooth wood. Shiro was standing there, his hair still slightly damp, but wearing a loose faded blue sweater and a pair of jeans in lieu of the towel from earlier. 

“Hey…” Hunk said as he caught himself staring at a drip of water that was hanging from Shiro’s forelock.

Shiro smiled opening the door wider, “Hey yourself. Want to come in?”

“Uhh yeah,” Hunk made to move forward then stopped remembering his mother, “wait no.”

“No?”

“I mean,” Hunk took a deep breath,  _ steady yourself Garrett, you just have to ask the incredibly hot neighbour who you have known for years to come over for dinner. You can do this. _

“Hunk are you okay?” Shiro’s face crumpled in concern, “If you want, we can do something another time, I mean, I’m sure that your family will all want to celebrate with you tonight.”

“Yes, and no. That is kind of why... I... Shiro, want to come over for dinner? Mom made too much as always and she will kill me if I don't at least ask. I mean, I know a lot of people say their mom’s will kill them, but have you met my mom? She is tiny but damn she would totally kill me if i didn’t ask. In fact, I’m sure that if you say no I shouldn’t even bother showing up--”

Shiro pressed his hand against Hunk’s lips, silencing him while chuckling, “Yes, I would be happy to come over for dinner. Why don’t I text her right now and let her know we will be right over, but that we might be a bit late.”

Hunk watched curiously as Shiro tapped on his phone for a few moments then pulled Hunk into his house.

“Uhh, Shiro?” Hunk looked around himself as he was being ushered up the stairs, “You know my house is just five steps away, why will we be a while?”

“You know, for a genius you really aren’t that smart.” Shiro chuckled as he led Hunk deeper into his home.

“You know, this is the part in horror movies that the audience is screaming ‘no don’t go further in.’”

Shiro turned to look at Hunk, “You think this is a horror movie?”

“I don’t know,” Hunk sighed with exasperation, “you invite me over, when you always come to my place. And now are leading me upstairs to some room and I have no idea what you are up to.”

Shiro snorted, “You’re here cause my housemates are out, and besides, I would think you would recognize my room when you saw it. I mean it faces yours.”

Hunk groaned, “ _ Quiznak. _ ”

“You do know that windows work both ways,” Shiro chuckled, “besides, it isn’t like you didn’t see anything that I didn’t  _ want _ you to see.”

For the second time today Hunk could feel his whole brain crashing, did Shiro just admit that he knew Hunk was watching. And that he  _ liked  _ it? 

Shiro walked into his room and sat on the edge of his bed. The same bed that Hunk could see each night out of his own window.

“So,” Shiro asked, “just what was it that you had wanted for your reward?”

“Uhh…”

Shiro grinned, “You know, if you don’t ask I might have to just give you something of my own choosing. Call it payment for all of the years of keeping my blinds open.”

Hunk covered his face, “Oh my god.”

“Shit, Hunk,” Shiro sat forward his face no longer teasing, “did I just totally read this all wrong? I just thought that your whole reward thing, and even the tutor thing, that you…. Damn. Sorry.”

Hunk looked up dumbfounded, “What?”

“I didn’t want to push you into anything. I just thought, with the test score. And then you with the curtains being open again. I guess, I misread that.”

Hunk shook his head. There was no way that Shiro liked him too. “Umm maybe you read things right.”

Shiro licked his lips, “Which things?”

Hunk could feel his stomach fluttering with nerves, “All the things. Maybe. Definitely.”

Shiro held out his hand in invitation, “As we only have a few minutes at most before your mom sends out a search party, would it be alright if I kissed you?”

Hunk felt his face go on fire, “More than alright.”

Hunk allowed Shiro to guide him down on the bed beside him. His skin tingled everywhere Shiro’s fingers touched. Ever so gently Shiro leaned forward and their lips pressed against each other. Hunk moaned, feeling the way Shiro’s mouth opened and yielded to his tongue, allowing him to explore his mouth and taste everything. Shiro sighed as they parted, both men breathing heavily, their lips wet and rosy.

“I don’t know why I waited so damn long to do that.” Shiro spoke, his voice husky.

Hunk flushed, “I could probably die now and be very happy.”

Shiro chuckled, “I’m sure I can do better than that.”

Hunk shook his head, “Nope, that was perfect. And honestly all I wanted as a reward.”

Shiro kissed Hunk’s lips a few times, each one was gentle and yet consuming. Hunk could feel his cock growing hard against the stiff fabric of his jeans. Shiro guided Hunk back onto the bed so that they were laying beside each other, his hands roaming along Hunk’s body. 

“That’s all?” Shiro grinned, his hand palming over the front of Hunk’s pants making the younger man moan and grind into him. “I mean, if it is just a kiss that you want, I’m not quite finished if that is alright?”

Hunk whimpered, “Yes.”

Shiro kissed along Hunk’s jaw, moving his way down. His fingers pinched Hunk’s nipples through his shirt. Hunk moaned, covering his mouth when he realized how loud he sounded, only to have Shiro pull his hand away.

“Oh please, I want to hear more.” Shiro licked Hunk’s other nipple through the fabric, biting the hard nub, “There is only the two of us here, so please let your voice out. I want to hear and see everything.”

Hunk moaned, “Oh god. Shiro. What about--”

Shiro leaned his head against Hunk’s chest looking up, “You’re right. We don’t have much time. Would you forgive me if we were really quick right now and then later I can really enjoy you?”

Hunk could feel his heart race, “Later? There will be a later?”

Shiro sat up caressing the side of Hunk’s face, “I hope for many more laters, I’m not exactly a one night stand kind of guy.”

Hunk flushed, “You’re my first, everything.”

“Then I better make it really good, so I can also be your last everything as well.”

Hunk moaned once more. He really could die right there and have no regrets. He watched as Shiro went to work unbuckling his jeans and sliding them, along with his boxers, off. Hunk gasped as the cool air hit his erection only to then be engulfed by Shiro’s mouth. Hunk threw his head back, relishing how Shiro’s tongue moved along his length, lapping the precum that spilled from his slit. How he moaned around his cock and managed to get the full length of it down his throat without gagging. 

Shiro wanted to move lower, coming off of Hunk’s cock with a wet pop, he let his hand replace his mouth as it stroked the thick shaft. He began to suck and tease at Hunk’s balls, lapping along the smooth sensitive skin. Shiro shifted himself so that he was right between Hunk’s legs, his hand having to release his cock only to be used to help navigate Hunk’s legs apart and to snatch the lube which was on the side table. 

Above him Hunk shivered. Shiro looked up to check on him, “Are you alright, Hunk?”

Hunk looked down. Between his legs was his long time crush who looked like he was about to have the best meal of his life. Hunk bit his lip, “You don’t have to, it’s dirty.”

Shiro frowned, “There is nothing dirty here, in fact you smell like soap. Did you have a shower before coming over?”

Hunk blushed, throwing his head back against the pillow, “Maybe.”

Shiro grinned kissing Hunk’s inner thigh, “You’re so beautiful, you know that?” 

Hunk groaned, “Am not.”

“Are too,” Shiro spread Hunk’s ass cheeks apart, licking a wet stripe along the crease and over his hole. The sensation making Hunk shiver and moan, “I will make you see just how beautiful you are, and am more than happy to take a lifetime to do so.”

Hunk writhed as Shiro pressed his lips against his ass. It was a sensation like nothing he could have ever imagined. Sure he had fingered himself once or twice, but it was nothing to the feeling of a hot wet mouth. Hunk found himself rutting back, which only encouraged Shiro further. 

Shiro moaned. It had been a long time since he had a partner who enjoyed being rimmed, his last boyfriend having more of an itch to pick arguments than to actually enjoy each other’s bodies in such a way. This was refreshing, and Hunk’s innocence only spurred Shiro on, making him regret slightly that didn’t wait for Hunk. Even though he didn’t know Hunk when he met his first boyfriend. Shiro ran his tongue around the tight muscle, pressing against the entrance and teasing but not thrusting inside. He loved the sounds which Hunk made above him, how his breathing was laboured and his hands shifting between wanting to stroke his own cock and tangling in Shiro’s hair. 

Hunk cried out as Shiro’s tongue penetrated him, the now soft wet muscle. His cock was dripping precum along his abdomen. He was so hard he wanted to cum, at the same time he didn’t want the sensation to end. Hunk wrapped his own hand around himself, stroking in time with Shiro’s ministrations with his tongue.

“S’good,” Hunk moaned as Shiro pressed a finger alongside his tongue.

Shiro lifted his face from Hunk to watch his expressions, his finger steadily pumping into Hunk. Shiro kissed Hunk’s inner thigh as he grabbed the small bottle of lube with his free hand to add some to his fingers. Shiro murmured low words of encouragement as he added in a second digit, making Hunk writhe.

“Breathe Baby,” Shiro spoke softly, kissing Hunk’s sensitive skin, “you’re doing so well, and you looks so beautiful like this. Can you cum for me?”

Hunk could feel his orgasm building low, then something happened. It was as though Shiro was reaching behind his cock and his whole body arched. Shiro pushed Hunk’s hand away from his own shaft and replaced it with his mouth, Shiro’s fingers still steadily thrusting into him. 

Hunk whimpered, “Oh Shiro, I’m-- ahh-- oh fuc--”

Hunk’s whimpers turned into a yell as his back arched and he came into Shiro’s hot mouth. Shiro continued sucking and thrusting into Hunk ensuring to capture every last drop. Hunk collapsed against the bed his breath nothing but ragged gasps. Shiro pulled off of him, slipping his fingers out slowly and wiping them on a towel before laying down beside Hunk. Hunk shivered slightly as he snuggled against Shiro.

“How are you doing?” Shiro asked as he flicked a blanket over them both. “Is your body okay?”

“Mmmhmm,” Hunk mumbled, “s’good. Oh? What about you?”

Shiro kissed the top of Hunk’s forehead with a chuckle, “Don’t worry about me, I very much enjoyed myself.”

Hunk shifted slightly, “But don’t you need to--”

Shiro smiled, “Uhh, I might have just in hearing you. You were rather uhh vocal, and it was very arousing.”

Hunk moaned, feeling embarrassed.

“You were really sexy, are you sure this is your first time?”

“Yes. I’m very sure.” Hunk groaned then settled back down, letting the afterglow start to wash over him. Hunk then remembered something his eyes snapping open, “Oh Quiznak!”

“What?”

“Mom,” Hunk started to sit up only to be pulled back own beside Shiro. “No Shiro, you don’t understand, Mom will be over here any minute and I need to call her and stop her and... why are you laughing?”

Shiro composed himself with a deep breath, “Don’t worry. Trust me on this.”

“But didn’t you tell mom we would be over there in a moment?”

Shiro flushed, “I might have lied about that.”

Hunk could feel his heart rate start to rise, “What?”

“I might have told your mom I already had reservations to take you out in celebration of your graduation and acceptance into MIT.”

“Wait what?” Hunk looked at Shiro, “How did you even--”

“Know that despite your best efforts of hiding it from me?” Shiro finished with an eyebrow raised.

“Uhh, yeah?” Hunk felt embarrassed once again, only for other reasons this time.

“You do know I go to college and I’m not just some high school drop out right?” Shiro shook his head, “Your mom actually told me when the notice came in, she thought it was in some way due to my tutoring you. Which, let’s be real here, you never needed in the first place.”

Hunk opened his mouth to protest, only to be cut off.

“I’m not complaining.” Shiro smiled, “As without that opening how else could I have been able to get close to one of the best guys I’ve ever had the pleasure of living next to? You have no idea how nervous I was when I first came over.”

"You never seemed it.”

Shiro chuckled softly, “Well, I have to admit when I saw how your room looked directly into mine, and then I realized how there were no other rooms with windows on that side of the house. I might have taken advantage of that. I might have hoped that you felt the same way.”

“Which is why you left your curtains open?”

“Just a little,” Shiro shrugged, “I thought you were doing the same thing after I caught a full view of you post shower.”

Hunk flushed. He remembered that day. 

“Anyway, I’m just really happy right now.”

“Me too,” Hunk sighed. “My mom is going to kill us.”

“I doubt it,” Shiro kissed Hunk’s cheek, “she really likes me.”

“Thanks.”

“It’s cool, I write great Eulogies.”

Hunk chuckled, “Are we really dating now?”

“I hope so,” Shiro ran his hand along Hunk’s side, “I told you, I’m not into one night stands.”

Hunk bit his lip, “I’m really happy right now.”

“Me too. Now let's rest a bit, we have an hour before we have to get going.”

“Going?”

“I wasn’t kidding about the dinner out,” Shiro pressed a soft kiss to Hunk’s temple, “I’m so proud of you.”

Hunk sighed, feeling content and whole as he lay beside Shiro, his slow deep breaths lulling him into his own post cloital nap. Whatever came for their future they would face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed this fluffy monster... It really did go far more fluffy and longer than I had anticipated, but damnit if these two weren't the most awkward pair of boys to write... 
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
